


The Spirit of Adventure

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Crossdressing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck left his sense of adventure in his other little black dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spirit of Adventure

"This is going to end badly," Chuck whimpered. He shut his eyes tightly against the questing, probing implement.

"Where's your spirit of adventure?" Becky stamped her foot and Chuck winced again.

"Um, in my other pumps?"

Becky stood back, mascara brush in hand, and admired her handiwork. "Well then, cutie, you should probably put on your other pumps." She smacked his ass firmly, laughing softly when she did.

The makeup wasn't nearly as bad as Chuck had been expecting. Other than one little incident with the eyelash curler, he hadn't felt it at all. The tissues Becky had used to stuff the bra were getting warm and scratchy on his chest, but the loose, flowing sundress was actually kind of nice. The shoes though... They were so pretty on Becky, strappy and just the right amount of sparkle. He'd admired them more than once, and apparently this time it made Becky think.

And once Becky got a thought in her head, well then, look out world.

She pointed commandingly at the closet where Chuck had hid the offending shoes while she went downstairs to find her eye makeup remover. The shoes were gorgeous, he would admit, but they were too high and he teetered when he tried to stand, and the glitter got everywhere and was impossible to get rid of. It was the herpes of the decorative world. That wasn't even the worst part.

"They pinch my toes. And my heels. And every other part of my feet that I didn't even think could get pinched by shoes. My tarsals and my metatarsals. And my stapes." Chuck was complaining vehemently, but he was also sitting on the edge of the bed and squeezing his feet into the glittering, pink pumps.

Becky kissed him sweetly on the forehead, so as not to ruffle his hair. "Beauty is pain." She waited until he was standing again, balancing precariously on five inch heels.

"Feeling that adventurous spirit now?"

Chuck muttered something under his breath, probably a swear word.

"Look," Becky grinned, turning him around to face the full length mirror. She pressed her mouth into his shoulder blade, somewhere between a kiss and a giggle.

Even though he'd just shaved that morning, he was already rocking some intense stubble, which he thought really took away from the overall look, but even Chuck had to admit the dress fit his curves well.

"Are we done playing dress up?" he asked, playing the role of irritated macho man as convincingly as he could, given that he couldn't take his eyes off his reflection.

"I don't know," Becky said, ducking under his arm and pressing herself into him. "Are we?" She kissed at his lower lip -- the highest point she could reach with Chuck in heels.

Chuck closed his eyes rather than rolling them and let himself be drawn into her kiss. He slid his hand down her side, feeling soft fabric and softer girl curves, and then, just for kicks, he slid his hand down his own side and over his own hip. The fabric was just as soft, and really, it wasn't like he had a chiselled beach bod, so the curves were soft too. When he caught a glimpse in the mirror, he decided secretly that the shoes really did pull the whole ensemble together.

Becky broke off the kiss and sighed impatiently, glaring up at him. "It's barely realistic if you have a giant boner, Shurley."

He thought it was a little ironic that the first time he'd ever had his dick called 'giant', he was wearing women's clothes. Instead of commenting to that effect and having his self-esteem shattered forever when Becky giggled and agreed, he took her in his arms and dipped her low in front of the mirror.

"Tonight," he promised, "I'll prove that real men sparkle. Well, their shoes do, at least."


End file.
